Better Than Emmett
by AngiRichi
Summary: Written last year for Jayeliwood's "Sexy Eddie" Contest. Edward attempts to teach Bella to play the piano, but they get sidetracked. One-shot lemon.


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

"**Better Than Emmett"**

**GraceCoffee**

**Type of Edward: Piano Teacher**

**Character type: IC**

**Story type: Vampire**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

Bella threw her hands up and let out a sigh of disgust.

"That's it! I'll never get this!" she exclaimed, letting her hands crash onto the piano keys with a loud bang. The floor underneath the piano trembled, and I heard the crystal chandelier tinkle from the ceiling of the living room beneath us.

Don't let her get so upset, Edward. I don't want to lose another chandelier, I heard Esme's thoughts call to me. I smirked at the thought of Emmett and Jasper's wrestling match earlier in the week. The chandelier never stood a chance. Esme had been quite fond of it and was upset that it had met its end so soon.

"Don't worry, love. It will come with time," I reassured her, gently nuzzling her neck before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She was adorable when she was flustered.

She scoffed. "I thought vampires were supposed to be good at everything. I'm terrible at this. I'm no better now than I was when I was human!"

I let out a low chuckle. It had been three years ago that Bella had begged me to teach her to play the piano. She wanted to share my music with me, to write lullabies for Nessie, to find yet another reason to spend every waking moment of every day with me. But here she sat, frustrated and fuming. If she was still human, her face would have been blooming with her rosy blush. Instead, her liquid gold eyes grew stormy with the aggravation of not catching onto the piano with the same finesse with which she had taken to her new life.

"Shall we try it again?" I asked, positioning my fingers on the keys. She groaned, but placed her fingers on top of mine. "Don't think. Just move with me." I regretted the words as soon as they flowed out of my mouth.

She bit her lip, and I was sure she was trying to suppress a giggle. I shook my head and proceeded to plunk out the simple melody. Many of our previous attempts at practicing had proved…unproductive. At least as far as the piano was concerned.

Bella bit her lip harder, this time in concentration as she concentrated on the shifting of my fingers under hers. Her brow furrowed and she nodded as each note sounded, like she was committing each movement to memory.

"You try it now," I said, pulling my hands out from under hers.

She nodded and tried to repeat the pattern of notes. Her fingers glided across the keys, and it would have sounded exquisite. Exquisite if the notes didn't sound so distorted and mangled. If anyone knew how to torture my piano, it was Bella.

It didn't matter. She could torment my piano all day for all I cared. I was content to simply watch her. The minute changes in her facial expressions, the way her eyes would light up when she played the notes in correct sequence, the joy of being able to share this special part of myself with her; each one only added to the depthless love that already flowed through my being.

Finally she growled in frustration. "I give up, Edward! I'm never going to get it!" She leaned her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the head. "And you're not helping either, the way you keep staring at me like that," she scolded.

A mischievous grin spread across my face. "What if I were to tell you that was my objective from the start? To simply sit here and stare at you?"

"Then I'd say that you should change your teaching methods, because I am not learning a thing," she sighed, snuggling into my shoulder.

"Look at it from another perspective," I said, running my fingers down her back. "You're better at this than Emmett."

In a flash, Bella grabbed me from the piano bench and flung me onto the floor, her lightning speed taking me by surprise. She sat on my chest, pinned my hands to the floor and glared at me.

"Better than Emmett?" she growled. "Better than Emmett!?" If she was adorable when she was flustered, she was breathtaking when she was angry. I could see that this lesson was going to end much the same way many previous lessons had. But I wasn't one to complain.

"Perhaps we should take a break?" I asked, smiling angelically at her. "Let you cool down a little bit."

Bella loosened her grip on my hands and allowed me to sit up so that she was straddling my lap. She looked at me through her thick, dark eyelashes, her golden eyes burning into mine. A sly smile crept across her face.

"What?" I asked. I was slightly taken aback by the devious expression playing on her face.

She put one finger to my lips. "Shhh," she hushed. "Don't think. Just move with me."

The way she used my own words against me sent a shiver down my spine. She stood and pulled me with her. She wrapped her arms around me neck and pulled herself up on the tips of her toes. She brought her lips crashing onto mine with such force that it knocked me back onto the piano bench. My shoulders smashed onto the keyboard with a deafening dissonance. My poor piano.

Bella crawled on top of me with a quiet moan escaping her perfect lips. Her nimble fingers began to impatiently tug at the buttons of my shirt. She made quick work of the shirt, and I shrugged out of it, letting it drop onto the floor. Her hands ran over my chest and down my stomach, our lips never once breaking their contact. The lightness of her touch was electrifying and only intensified my longing for her.

My fingers fumbled with the zipper on the back of her dress. The impossible, infuriating zipper. I would have to have another conversation with Alice about the sensibleness of the clothing she dressed Bella in. They were always beautiful, but so impractical at moments like this. It would have been quicker to tear the dress from Bella's body, but I knew neither she, nor Alice, would appreciate it. Finally, the dress joined my shirt on the floor.

I broke our kiss to take in the magnificent splendor of her body. The midnight blue of her matching bra and panties stood out in stark contrast from the alabaster white of her perfect skin. She practically glowed.

She reached out and placed one finger under my chin, lifting my face to hers once again. Our lips met once again, with more force than before. Bella's tongue traced my lower lip as her hands twisted in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. She moaned lightly into my mouth, encouraging me to deepen the kiss. I gently probed her mouth with my tongue. She met mine with hers, gently massaging and swirling around my tongue.

I moved my hands from their position behind her back to her arms, gently running my fingers up her arms, over her shoulders, across her collarbone, letting them come to rest at her breasts. Bella let out a small gasp as my hands came into contact with her skin.

"Edward," she whispered. "Edward, please."

I indulged her, running my hands over the silky smoothness of her bra, glorying in the perfect roundness of her breasts, feeling her nipples grow stiff as I brushed over them. I nudged the fabric aside with my nose and took one of the peaks in my mouth, savoring the luscious flavor of her skin. She tasted divine. Her scent was the sweetest flowers blended with the ripest strawberries, but her taste defied all description.

Her breath began to come in short gasps as I moved from one breast to the other. She held my head firmly to her chest, as if she wished me to never move from my position. I would have happily obliged her had I not the longing for other things as well.

She shifted on my lap, and I could feel the wetness of her arousal through my pants. The thought of it was enough to drive me mad. The scent was beginning to flood the room, threatening to send my senses over the edge. Bella seemed to perceive as I did. She pulled away from me, trailing kisses along my neck as she went. She kissed her way down my chest, my stomach, and came to a stop at the waistband of my pants. She kneeled in front of me with a smirk on my face.

"You're wearing entirely too much clothing," she said in an astonishingly seductive voice. Her fingers made quick work of the button and zipper, and she helped me wiggle out of my pants, flinging them across the room in one fluid movement.

My arousal began to throb as she caressed my thigh, deftly moving her hands in order to free me from the safe hold of my boxers. She gripped the hardness with one tiny hand and looked up at me with a smirk.

"Much better."

In one swift move, she took me into the warmth of her mouth. I let out a low hiss as she began swirling her tongue up and down my length, stopping now and again to place a soft kiss on the tip. She moaned contentedly, and the hum of her voice sent a shiver down my spine. Her hand joined in synchronization with her mouth, and I felt as if I would lose control in that very moment.

"Bella," I moaned, surprised that I any noise came out at all. My mind was incapable of forming a coherent sentence.

"Hmmmm?" she asked. Again, the hum of her voice electrified me to my very core. She pulled away, rising slowly to meet my gaze, her body pressed closely to mine. I could feel every curve, every rise and fall of her body as it molded perfectly to fit mine.

"Come here, you," I growled, clasping her to me. She spread her legs over me, pushing her panties aside and slowly lowering herself onto me. The tight comfort of her was nothing compared to the soft warmth of her mouth. She sat there for a moment, and I relished in the moment. I filled her completely, fitting perfectly together with her like a key to a lock.

She threw her head back, letting her long, dark curls cascade over her shoulders and down her back. The curve of her breasts was even more accentuated with her back arched. Soft sunlight filtered in through the window from between breaks in the cloud cover, reflecting off her ivory skin. Shards of rainbow skipped across the room as her skin shimmered in the sunlight. There could be nothing more beautiful in the world than my wife, entwined with me in love's embrace, glistening in the light of the sun's kisses.

We moved together, our bodies completely synchronized, two pieces of a whole. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself to me once again. Her pert breasts pushed against my chest, and I almost longed to feel her heart beat once again. Almost. The thought was fleeting as Bella softly moaned my name.

I bucked my hips a little fast, a little harder. Bella's breath became ragged, almost labored. I could feel her walls beginning to clench around me, her sweet juices flowing, creating a sensation I would give my immortality to feel. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of my back, not hard enough to be uncomfortable, but firm enough to send my body into a frenzy.

Bella's body began to take control, taking command over my own. She swayed her hips, rotating slowly in my lap, bringing me deeper into her.

"Edward," she cried, burying her head in my shoulder.

"Yes, love?" I asked, placing my hands on her hips, holding her down close to me.

"Please, Edward," she begged. "Please. I need this."

That was all it took. I slid my hands under the curve of her bottom, lifting both herself and mine in one celeritous movement. Down onto the floor we crashed, her tiny body beneath my own. I grabbed at her bra with my teeth, ripping away the offending fabric and casting it aside. She was fully exposed to me, sweet and vulnerable. My hands immediately gravitated to the soft mounds of her chest, each filling my hands perfectly. I kissed the pale peaks of her nipples and let my tongue explore, allowing it linger as she squirmed under my touch.

My thrusting became expedious, Bella's strong walls pulsating around me. She clawed at my back, dragging her nails up and over my shoulders. She enveloped my neck in her arms and pulled herself up to embrace me. She bit down on my shoulder and her breath came in ragged gasps as I knew she was reaching her climax.

"Edward..." she groaned, clamping down on me, a shudder running through her body and passing into mine. I could feel my breathing becoming labored as she drained me of my climax, reaching her peak at the same time as me.

She opened her eyes to take me in, gazing at me deeply enough to see into my soul. A contented smile slid across her face, and she let out a deep sigh. I lowered myself to the floor beside her, taking her in my arms.

"That was a nice break," she said. "I think I'd be a lot more interested in practicing the piano if we had more of those sessions."

I grinned and kissed her forehead. "You know what?" I asked.

She propped herself up on her elbow, tracing her fingers along the lines of my chest.

"What's that?"

"I think we found something else at which you're better than Emmett."


End file.
